shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Members Of The League! The First Target
The ruins of an entire city can be seen crumbling and falling down, piece by piece. The whole image of the island can be seen. A big part of it looks like it has been hit by an incredibly powerful natural disaster recently, while the other side of it, where there's only forests and mountains, is looking perfectly fine. However, a natural disaster that only strikes a certain part of an island, especially with that much power, is rather impossible. We see the leader of the organization named Daikokuten, Narukami. Despite the fact the organization exists for around three years, Narukami decided recently that they're going to make a name for themselves. In just a short time, due to his brilliant mind and skills, Narukami was able yo ally himself with incredibly powerful organizations all over the world, like the League of Contractors, The No Beard Pirates and The Black Parade. He's walking alone on a path that looks like it has been crossed by a lot of people in the past, but by no one recently. Narukami, with a very sinister look on his face, starts looking left and right, for his comrades. After taking a few more steps, he sees Ipakami and Hamekami, both shirtless, lifting weights way beyond their bodies' weight, in a place arranged for that by them. Hamekami seems to be struggling to keep up with the much more muscular Ipakami. Surprisingly, Narukami shows a rather warm and happy smile as he sees the two are enjoying themselves, despite all the fights and wars he makes them go through. Narukami continues his walk and arrives at some kind of bar that his right hand man, Sayakami, built by himself with the materials that were on the island. Narukami: Hey, Sayakami. Sayakami: Good morning, master. Narukami: Can you get me a drink? Something cold please. Sayakami: Just give me a second please. Narukami calmly takes a sit at a round table that is barely standing due to the destruction that has been brought to the island not so long ago. Before Sayakami could arrive with his drink, two other members of the Daikokuten enter the bar, Pintokami and Tokukami. Pintokami: The leader decided to leave his hideout? With what occasion? Narukami: Nothing special. It gets boring to watch fights over and over after a while, you know. I guess I just want to enjoy what this island still has to offer. Narukami looks at Tokukami who is as gloomy and silent as always. Narukami: To... Narukami stops before finishing his sentence, knowing that no matter what he would tell him, Tokukami wouldn't feel any better. After a few seconds, Narukami decides to do something about the situation. Narukami: Tokukami! Tokukami: Yes...master? Narukami: We're running low on food. Can you please search for some wild animals on the island? I don't think Hamekami killed them all. Tokukami: Alright... Tokukami leaves the bar, to Pintokami's annoyance. Pintokami: Do you really believe giving him more work will help? Narukami: I'm just trying to keep his mind busy. I don't want to deal with him thinking about suicide again. All of a sudden, someone busts inside the room and starts screaming. It's no one else than the swordsman of the Daikokuten, Kirukami. Kirukami: MASTER CAME OUT TO PLAY WITH US! YAHOOO!! Narukami laughs a little, then invites Pintokami and Kirukami to sit with him. In the meantime, Sayakami arrives with the drink and Narukami asks him to bring some for the others as well. Kirukami: Oh! I almost forgot! Narukami: What is it? Kirukami: I got something this morning! Kirukami takes out something from his pocket. It's a newspaper that has an article talking about the Daikokuten on its cover. Narukami picks it up and shows a very sinister smile since in the article, they describe the leader of the organization as a monster, a demon or even the Devil itself. Narukami: My my...I'm becoming quite famous now. Kirukami: You might even get a bounty if things go on like this master! Pintokami: I'm not sure how good for us would that be. Something falls on the ground from inside the newspaper. It's an envelope that has a rather familiar sigil on it. Narukami calmly picks it up and immediately understands it comes from one of his allies, the League of Contractors. He opens it with the same calmness and starts reading the letter that was inside of it. The Letter: Envelope sent to Daikokuten. Target attained, tools provided for the hunt, Photographic Identity of target, thumbnail list of all known affiliants with target. Primary objective, eliminate target with no witnesses remaining and no innocents harmed. Secondary target, eliminate known affiliates marked red on the thumbnail list provided. Once the job is done, you will recieve a pay packet of 20,000,000, directly to your bank account. We are the League, we are everywhere. Always remember our laws: Rule 1 - Only if there is no other option, can anyone other than the target be killed. This will result in disciplinary action worthy of sufficient torture in punishment. Innocent's must not be harmed. Rule 2 - Once the 'Hit' is taken by one. It cannot be taken by another, first come first serve. Should the first fail, the hit becomes open once more. Group members are immune to this rule should the contract be taken by a member of the same group. Rule 3 - Never reveal information of the target, or anything that can cause potential danger to the League to outside members. (Alternate version of Rule 3 is never to endanger the League.) Endangering the league, thus breaking the rule will result in execution. Rule 4 - Never approach the employer, money will be collected and sent to your own account within 7 days. Victoria will collect your paycheck safely and ensure it is rightfully given, as well as collect any further contracts/hits for you to consider. Rule 5 - Only hunt for targets. We are Hitmen, not Bounty Hunters or Marines. Let them do their job as we do our own, affiliation makes no difference. A Target is a target. Hopeful hunting, only in failure is there death. Narukami takes out the photo of the target from the envelope, but the figure of the target doesn't seem familiar to him. Narukami: Seems we're gonna have a visitor here very soon. But he won't come by himself, so we'll have to force him. Narukami starts drinking calmly as Sayakami brings some for Pintokami and Kirukami as well. Pintokami looks at Narukami rather worried, knowing that this mission brings forth many risks. However, Narukami seems calm as ever. He keeps looking at the photo of the target and plays with it in a rather maniacal and sinister way. Pintokami: This challenge came at the right time, didn't it? Narukami: What are you talking about? Pintokami: Seems you're more than happy that we're gonna have to kill some people. Narukami: It's been some weeks since we came here after all. Pintokami: And killing 20, 000 people back then wasn't enough to satisfy you? Narukami finishes his drink and gets up, leaving the newspaper with the envelope on the table. Narukami: Only for a short while. Especially since these people weren't able to do anything. This guy is at least gonna put up a fight. Pintokami: How are we gonna do it either way? This is not in our style. Narukami: Normally, I would just go on the island he currently is on and destroy everything, together with him. But we're gonna respect the rules of the League this time. Pintokami: Knowing how troublesome the missions of the League are gonna be for us, why did you even want us to join them? Narukami: At the level of power I reached, it's not hard to kill anymore. I want it to be more of a challenge. Pintokami: You forgot there's someone smarter than you in this organization, and that's me. Tell me the real reason. Narukami laughs at his own failure to cover his real intentions. Narukami: I don't want to reveal everything so soon. But let's just say...there are certain people that I'm waiting to have on my list. Sayakami: Is there anything I can help out with, master? Narukami: Not yet. The first thing we gotta do is locate the target. For that, I will need your help Pintokami. Pintokami: Why do you think I'll be able to find him? Narukami: Your relations with the underworld as well as other important people from the entire world should come in handy. Narukami walks near Pintokami and whispers in her ear, showing a wicked smile while the rest of his face is shadowed. Narukami: Maybe you forgot who the real Kami (God) is here? Pintokami simply smiles. not surprised by Narukami's words and attitude towards her. Pintokami: Alright then. Give me a day. Narukami notices that Kirukami seems somehow sad. Narukami: Is everything alright, Kirukami? Kirukami: Yeah, I'm fine! Kirukami forces a smile on his face, but Narukami easily sees through it. Narukami: Just tell me what it is. Kirukami: Nothing...just...these guys are probably strong. I don't like when we put ourselves in danger... Narukami: We're strong as well. More than that, you have me here. I'm not gonna let them do anything to any of you. Kirukami: But we're gonna have to fight on their island! You won't have any of your powers there? Narukami: No...we won't. Kirukami: Eh? What do you mean? Narukami: Tonight. Let's all meet up. I'll explain everything then. I know you asked for an entire day, Pintokami, but do you think you can do this in a few hours? Pintokami: I'll try to. I hope this guy is a big shot or something, otherwise it's gonna be rather hard to find him that fast. Narukami slowly picks up the picture of the target. Narukami: Satoru is his name... The picture only shows the face of Satoru. In the picture, he has a very serious face. He has short, black hair and a small beard. Also, he has a set of scars all over his face. The fire from a lit candle starts getting agitated. Sayakami immediately notices it and decides to take a step back. Suddenly, a small jet of flames strike the picture of Satoru, turning it to ashes in an instant. Narukami's face is shadowed as he starts laughing in a maniacal manner. Narukami: This is exactly...EXACTLY WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN TO HIM!! Pintokami: this much hatred to a person he just came across... Despite the fact he can hear Pintokami's thoughts, Narukami decides to simply ignore her statement and continue enjoying himself at the thought he's gonna have the chance to kill someone in the near future. After a while, Narukami decides to leave the bar, but before doing that, he assigns Sayakami to announce everyone of the meeting that's gonna happen during the night. He also orders Sayakami to inform everyone about the basics, so he will spare him of doing that. Meanwhile, Pintokami rushes to a room she arranged on the island, where she has a bunch of Den Den Mushis. Rather nervous, she decides who to call after a while. Pintokami: Tamago-san...? Tamago: Pintokami-bon? Why would you call at this hour-soir? Pintokami: I need you to give me information about a certain person as fast as possible. Tamago: Hmmm, I guess the Daikokuten are gonna make their next move very soon-soir. You know that... Pintokami: Yes. I already have prepared that delicious candy that your captain loves so much. Tamago: We might as well continue then-bon. The night comes and all the members of the Daikokuten can be seen gathering in a single place, a large room arranged by Sayakami inside the mountain where Narukami usually spends his time. They all enter and pick a seat, the one sitting the closest to Narukami being Sayakami and Kirukami. Hamekami: Me and Ipakami were busy training. This better be worth my time. Narukami: I bet it's gonna be. I'm sure you heard from Sayakami who our target is. Hamekami: I did. That's exactly why I consider this a waste of time for me. I never heard about him before. Narukami: Don't underestimate someone before you meet them. Sayakami: From what we know so far, he has a very strong army under his command. We might need your fighting abilities for that, Hamekami-san. Hamekami shows a rather annoyed look on his face. Hamekami: Don't give me shit like that, Sayakami. If the enemy has an army, you're the man to take care of them. Narukami: The first thing we need is to locate Satoru. From there on, it should be relatively easy. Now then, Pintokami. Did you have enough time? Pintokami: In fact, I found him. It's mostly because this guy loves to brag about all the strong people or country leaders that he killed. Narukami: How foolish. Pintokami: He's not that stupid though. He seems to very confident in his army and his own forces, and he has a very good reason to be. Narukami: I see...then he might actually prove to be a real challenge. Hamekami: I think Sayakami said we're not allowed to kill any innocent people. How else are we gonna fight them? Narukami: There's definitely no way for us to fight them on a normal island...which is why...we're gonna bring them here. Hamekami: What? Are we just gonna invite them nicely and they will accent? Are you dumb? Ipakami: Please, don't talk to master like that, Hamekami! Narukami: It's alright, Ipakami. I actually have an idea on how we could bring them here. My plan is the following. Narukami stands up and walks to some kind of blackboard. Narukami: First of all, I will need a map with the exact location of the island Satoru is currently on. Pintokami: Here it is. Pintokami takes out a map on which she wrote the coordinates of the island. Narukami: Very well, I'm glad you thought of this ahead, Pintokami. Pintokami: Whatever. Satoru is on the island for a while. He has his own organization, and their headquarters is on that island. I'm not sure about the name of the entire island, but the name of the town is Smoke Town. Narukami: I guess that's all I needed to know. Ipakami: What's the plan now, master? Narukami: What I thought of is very simple, but complicated in the same time. According to this map, Smoke Town is relatively close to our location. Since we have the exact coordinates, it means Kirukami can use his Devil Fruit to get there. My plan will include an elaborate collaboration between Kirukami and you, Ipakami. Ipakami: Oh? Me? How am I gonna be of any help? Narukami: I want Kirukami to teleport himself there and analyze their headquarters, as well as the surroundings. After that's done, during the middle of the night, I want you, Kirukami, to teleport Ipakami there as well. Next, Kirukami, you're gonna have to create a portal big enough...to teleport their entire headquarters. Kirukami: WHAT?? BUT THAT WOULD TAKE A LOOOOOT OF TIME! Narukami: I'm well aware of that. But we don't have all that time. Kirukami: Even if I create the portal...how are we gonna do it? I can't absorb things into them. The headquarters has to walk in. Narukami: This is the part where Ipakami comes into play. Ipakami, I want you to use your incredible strenght...to rip out the building from the ground and throw it into the portal. Ipakami: But something like that is impossible for me as well, master! Narukami: Naturally, yes. You will have to use your Devil Fruit to destroy parts of the building. Ipakami: There's no way that's gonna be enough. Plus, my Devil Fruit is pretty destructive. I thought we weren't allowed to hurt innocent people. Narukami shows a slightly annoyed look. Pintokami: are you...? Narukami, are you trying to kill these two just to get your mission done? Narukami: I guess this this is a bit more troublesome than I thought. Especially since we can't have any witnesses, which means this has to happen very fast, before anyone might wake up. Hamekami: I'll do it! All the members of the Daikokuten turn towards Hamekami slightly surprised that he actually wants to cooperate. Hamekami: If I gather enough solar and lunar energy, I'll be able to push the building, at least a few meters. If Ipakami manages to slightly lift it, that's gonna be enough for me. Narukami: I guess we're all set then. Pintokami: Not really. Where exactly on this island are we gonna teleport them? Tokukami: I'm...I'm sorry, but I don't think it really matters! Pintokami: Don't apologize. Feel free to say your opinion, Tokukami. Tokukami: Wherever they land, we will just assault them, right? From the back of the room, a loud NO can be heard. The members of the Daikokuten turn towards Narukami, who was seemingly the one saying it. Narukami: Do you think I'm gonna waste this opportunity? I want you, Kirukami, to teleport them in the middle of the ruins of the city that was here before we came. I want them to instantly fear me. After, I want you, Sayakami, to split them into groups using your pods. Then, we're gonna hunt each and every one of them. Satoru is mine of course, I hope we're not gonna have any objections there. Hamekami: And I'm gonna take the strongest group. Kirukami: If they have a strong swordsman, I'm gonna fight him! Pintokami: If I encounter an interesting one, I'm gonna take care of him. Ipakami: I want to fight someone as well! Leave me someone strong! Sayakami: I will make sure they don't reach the bar or any important locations. If I'm allowed to, I will kill some of them as well. Tokukami: I... Tokukami looks very nervously at the ground. Pintokami: Yes? Speak your mind, Tokukami. Tokukami raises his head from the ground, showing a calm, but bloodlust look on his face. Tokukami: I want to fight as well. If I'll encounter their strongest member, I'll take him on, whether it will be Satoru or someone else. Pintokami looks surprised at Tokukami who is actually not respecting Narukami's words and Hamekami's wish, even though the two are the strongest of the group. Narukami: So be it then. Pintokami: simply accepted? What's wrong? Narukami: The meeting is now over. This is where your first job starts, Kirukami. You're gonna have to analyze the area around the headquarters tonight. Tomorrow night, we're gonna put our plan into motion. Kirukami: Gotcha! The members of the Daikokuten start leaving the room slowly, one by one. Only Pintokami remains with Narukami. Pintokami: What was that? I know you're not obsessed with your authority, which is why you let Hamekami do whatever he wants. But I know how obsessed you are with your targets though. So why would you actually let Tokukami do whatever he wants? Narukami: Believe it or not...he might as well be stronger than Hamekami. Pintokami remains speechless for a few seconds. Pintokami: How could he possibly...? Narukami: If I don't let him do whatever he wants...I might have to deal with him myself since you guys wouldn't be able to. Pintokami remains silent for a while, then she leaves as well. After a short while, Narukami leaves as well. Being the last one, he closes the doors. A maniacal laugh can be heard as he doors are closing. Category:Zoro-san Category:Stories